


Hoja en blanco

by Serene_sama94



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Promises, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo de mi menteFue imposible olvidar que algún día yo te quiseTanto tiempo pasó desde el día que te fuisteY allí supe que las despedidas son muy tristesAU sin poderes inspirado en la canción "Hoja en blanco" por Dread Mar I
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Everett Ross, T'Challa/Everett Ross
Kudos: 9





	Hoja en blanco

_Fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente  
Fue imposible olvidar que algún día yo te quise  
Tanto tiempo pasó desde el día que te fuiste  
Y allí supe que las despedidas son muy tristes_

Lo vio irse en aquel tren, su pecho dolió pero no debía ser egoísta, el pelinegro estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir su más grande sueño y aunque sintiera que se le desgarraba el alma al imaginar el tiempo y distancia que les separaría, aun con las lágrimas amargas surcando su rostro, mostraba una diminuta sonrisa de felicidad por su novio.

_Nunca me imaginé que un tren se llevara en su viaje  
Aquellas ilusiones que de niños nos juramos  
Todos tus sentimientos los guardaste en tu equipaje  
Quisiste consolarme y me dijiste yo te amo_

_Desde entonces no supe qué sería de tu vida  
Desde entonces no supe si algún día regresabas  
Los amigos del pueblo preguntaron si volvías  
Llorando di la espalda, no les pude decir nada_

*** DOCE AÑOS DESPUÉS***

Stephen Strange miro el rustico paisaje con nostalgia, aferró su maleta con fuerza y nerviosismo mientras recorría la vieja estación de tren, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue el día que partió de hacia la ciudad y hasta hace apenas unos meses no pensó en volver ni una sola vez. Sólo había pensado en volverse el mejor y lo había logrado, ahora no había nadie en el campo de la neurocirugía que lo igualara por lo que había estado planeando minuciosamente este viaje, con la única intención de volver a ver a cierto rubio de ojos azules…

-¡Strange!- un hombre de rasgos asiáticos y cabeza afeitada le recibió

-Wong, amigo es un gusto verte- murmuró el cirujano con un fuerte apretón de manos

-Me hubiera gustado verte en otras circunstancias. Lamento mucho tu perdida- susurró Wong

-Mamá ya era grande, no es algo que me sorprendiera- dijo el pelinegro.

…claro, nunca había esperado que la muerte de su anciana madre fuera lo que le haría regresar.

-Ella era muy feliz aquí y estaba orgullosa de su hijo en la gran ciudad

-Deben detestarme por dejarla sola- murmuró

-No, ella jamás estuvo sola. Siempre tuvo a Everett a su lado- declaró el mayor

-Ev… ¿Cómo esta él?

-Uf, él está enorme, ¡Pronto no será capaz de ver sus propios pies!- rio el asiático

-… ¿Qué?- cuestionó el pelinegro apenas logrando contener su voz

-Oh, claro no lo sabías. Está esperando a su segundo hijo, él y su esposo están entusiasmados, se casaron hace cuatro años- dijo el hombre sin darse cuenta del dolor que le estaba causando a su amigo de infancia.

_Ayer que regresé a mi pueblo  
Alguien me dijo que ya te casaste  
Mírame, y dime si ya me olvidaste  
Me marcharé con los ojos aguados_

_Después le pregunté a la luna  
Me dio la espalda, intentó ocultarse  
Hasta la luna sabe que me amaste  
Hasta la luna sabe que aún me amas_

_Y vuela, vuela por otro rumbo  
Ve y sueña, sueña que el mundo es tuyo  
Tú ya no puedes volar conmigo  
Aunque mis sueños se irán contigo_

Cuando entró en la casa de su infancia todo el mundo le miro, antiguas niñeras y profesoras le dieron el pésame para después alabar su saludable apariencia, antiguos amigos le abrazaban preguntando sobre su vida en la gran ciudad, cuando llegó el momento en que por fin pudo acercarse al féretro de su madre fue que lo vio. Everett Ross con una modesta sonrisa y los ojos un poco irritados, pero aun con aquella belleza que solo el embarazo podía lograr, lucía un saludable color de piel y su cabello era tan brillante, vestía un pantalón de maternidad negro y una camisa suelta a juego que caía con gracia sobre un redondo vientre de aproximadamente seis meses de gestación.

-¡Steph!- el rubio se acercó a él en cuanto le vio y lo abrazó con fuerza- Lo lamento tanto, sé que no debe servir mucho pero te aseguro que ella no sufrió en lo absoluto, se fue feliz y tranquila…

-… Gracias por cuidarla- fue lo único que logró murmurar sin dejar de admirar la belleza de su amor de juventud

-No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que ella significaba mucho para mí

-Aun así…

-Te dejaré despedirte- murmuró el embarazado antes de alejarse con calma en dirección de un niño de apenas unos tres años y hermosa piel color ébano.

-El neurocirujano suspiró antes de acercarse a dar el último adiós a la mujer que le dio la vida.

_Es tan triste tener que decirte que me olvides  
Otro amor ha llegado a mi vida y no te quiero  
Es muy tarde y no puedo negarte que me muero  
Pero no callarán mis palabras para decirte_

_Que soñaré contigo siempre que cierre mis ojos  
Y entonaré por ti, mis cantos tristes noche a noche  
Que lloraré sin ti cuando recuerde que estoy solo  
Y al recordar que duermes en los brazos de otro hombre_

_Me pregunto, si aún reflejas algo de mi vida  
Si en tu memoria vive aquel amor de tantos años  
Aquel hombre que siempre te ha querido, desde niña  
Y hoy, llora por que el amor de su vida se ha casado_

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el funeral fue todo lo emotivo que se podía esperar y después el pelinegro se dedicó a limpiar y empacar todas las pertenencias de su madre, pronto podría en venta aquella pintoresca casa y regresaría a su vida en la gran urbe, la vida que siempre había soñado ¿cierto?

-Hola extraño- susurraron a su espalda

-Ev… hola- murmuró acercándose al rubio que sostenía una modesta cacerola

-Un pajarito me dijo que has vivido a base de hamburguesas estos días así que pensé en traerte algo más casero

-Yo… gracias- susurró el medico recibiendo la cacerola y colocándola en la mesa del vacío comedor- Sabes, creo recordar que no podías freír ni un huevo- bromeó

-Cierto, en realidad sigo sin poder cocinar… lo preparó mi esposo- confesó sonrojado

-No lo vi estos días- dijo fingiendo indiferencia

-Estuvo fuera por negocios, llegó por la noche y le pedía que cuidara de Azari mientras venía- contestó con suavidad

-Azari… lo vi. Yo, creí que no querías hijos. ¿Qué te sucedió? Querías ser policía, hacer la diferencia- siseó el pelinegro

-Nunca dije que no quería niños, dije que no era tiempo para tenerlos… Éramos apenas niños y obviamente me aterraba la idea de convertirme en madre.

-¿Y qué hay del número de la ama de casa perfecta?- inquirió molesto

-¿Disculpa? Estoy de permiso por el embarazo y deberías tenerme más respeto, estás hablando con el Sheriff Ross-Udaku –murmuró el rubio comenzando a enojarse

-Esperaba que esto fuera tan diferente… ansiaba tanto verte y cuando llego aquí me entero que estas casado y con hijos- reclamó el médico

-Te fuiste doce años… ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Qué me esperaras!- exclamó conteniendo el llanto- Estuve a punto de rendirme tantas veces pero sólo pensaba en ti, en hacer que te sintieras orgulloso, en que estabas esperándome…

-¡Y lo hice!- gritó sosteniéndose el vientre e intentando contenerse- te esperé seis años y lo único que obtuve fueron dos cartas tuyas ¿Qué debía pensar?

-Ev…

-No sabía si ibas a regresar, siquiera sabía si seguíamos siendo una pareja, te envíe una carta y el correo la regresó porque ya no estabas donde dijiste que te encontraría… Me dolió en el alma pero tuve que dejarte ir

_Es triste ver que un tren se aleja  
Y en él se va lo mejor de tu vida  
Dime el motivo de tu despedida  
¿Por qué te fuiste dejando mil penas?_

_Un día recibí tu carta  
Quise leerla y era una hoja en blanco  
Pues, de tu vida nunca supe nada  
¿Cómo preguntas que si aún te amo?_

_Y vuela, vuela por otro rumbo  
Ve y sueña y sueña que el mundo es tuyo  
Tú ya no puedes volar conmigo  
Aunque mis sueños se irán contigo_

-Estaba dando todo de mi por nosotros, ¡Por nuestro sueño!- gritó frustrado

-¡Tu sueño!- le interrumpió- Desde que tu hermana falleció hiciste todo por salir de aquí y yo te apoyé, pero nunca preguntaste si eso era lo que yo deseaba.

-Yo… nunca dijiste nada

-Porque tenía miedo, éramos jóvenes- confesó con voz rota

-Aun te amo Ev, como no tienes idea- dijo atreviéndose a tomar su rostro entre sus manos- no hubo un solo día en que no pensara en ti… ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? ¿Ya no me amas?

-Lo siento- murmuró el rubio dejando escapar una lágrima- Siempre serás mi primer amor, jamás dije una sola mentira acerca de mis sentimientos pero ya no somos niños. Nuestras vidas tomaron caminos completamente distintos, tú eres el médico que siempre soñaste, yo estoy con T’Challa ahora y no importa cuánto te haya amado, ahora lo amo a él y a nuestros hijos

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo, Stephen. Es tu momento de dejarme ir- susurró el rubio besando su mejilla y saliendo de la casa

_Y vuela, vuela por otro rumbo  
Ve y sueña y sueña que el mundo es tuyo  
Tú ya no puedes volar conmigo  
Aunque mis sueños se irán contigo_

_Y vuela, vuela, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, vuela, vuela  
Y vuela, vuela, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, vuela  
Y vuela, vuela, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, vuela, vuela  
Y vuela, vuela, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, vuela  
Y vuela, vuela, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, vuela, vuela  
Y vuela, vuela, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, vuela_

Esa mañana el cielo amaneció nublado haciendo juego con el estado de ánimo del pelinegro, mientras se dirigía a la estación de trenes vio en viejo parque a cierto rubio jugando con su pequeño, se detuvo a mirarlo, se veía radiante, destilaba felicidad en cada uno de sus poros, un hombre alto y de tez negra se acercó a ellos y tomó al niño en brazos antes de besar castamente a Everett. Stephen tragó el nudo en su garganta y siguió su camino reflexionando, había hecho una breve investigación y ¿Qué oportunidad tenía contra un hombre que se había quedado en aquel pueblo sólo por Everett? ¿Cómo podría competir cuando él siempre deseó huir de ahí?

El neurocirujano subió al tren sabiendo que ya no tenía nada que le atara a aquel lugar, nada más que el amargo recuerdo del más dulce de los amores.

**FIN**


End file.
